Hate Mail From Every Empire in the Galaxy
by sepulcherr
Summary: You finally did it. It took forever, but you finally allied the Grox. You can't help but wonder why they aren't happy for you.


It was hard. Really, really hard. Tasking and tiring to the point where you kind of wanted to just give up and go home. But you think you did it. Did you? You stand rigid in place, watching the other creature on the webcam with a scrutinizing stare. The creature on the screen just stares back at you- slightly slouched over with wide eyes. Eye. The robotic one just.. stares into your soul like it always does, pretty much. (That's just being ridiculous. But it honestly feels like it's doing just that.) The cat-like cyborg doesn't appear to have an expression of hatred, no, not this time. Even when you were positive they liked you there was still a hint of dislike and disgust. Now it's just gone. The cat stares patiently at you, before narrowing its eyes and demanding you actually _say _something since just standing there 'makes you look brain-dead'. You snort at the mechanical chatter, and tell him you just need some time to think about something. You turn off the screen, and get up from your chair to pace around.

You are captain Trius of the Brish Empire. You've been hanging around in the deeper part of space for longer than you remember, and you've kept in contact with the most 'evil' alien race in the galaxy for about two years. Or five. At this rate you've lost count so you can't be sure. It was more than just a little difficult to speak to them at first, and just the way they talk when you ask them about their history is just.. Yikes. It made you flinch. (They didn't actually just tell you right upfront about their history. They gave you a few nasty comments and told you to not let the gravitational pull of their planet hit your backside on the way out. It was pretty intimidating. You still haven't forgot that conversation. You haven't made *that* mistake again.) Five years of doing missions and praying to Spode that your ship wouldn't get blown up for the sixtieth time. Five years of taking over other planets (not the Grox's planets, no your race could never survive a war against them) by force, by destroying every living thing on them, by blowing them up. Two years of using those ridiculous happy rays and flying away when their ships came near. One year (and a half) of trading.

The Grox. You've heard about them when you were just a baby, and you met them. You traveled the stars and you saw them. You got so, so close to the center of the Galaxy. So close to discovering the secret of what lies there. So close yet so, ridiculously far. Everybody had always told you that trying to reason with the infamous Grox was stupid or pointless. 'They have no reason.' Or: 'They won't speak to anybody.' Or something along those lines. It always changed, and it always suggests the same thing. What would they say now? Whenever you return to your colonies and whenever you tell them about what you saw, they seem so surprised. ("You met the Grox and lived? Your Empire applauds your bravery!") Honestly, you don't see the big picture. They certainly don't _look _as scary as people make them out to be. People who have only heard stories tell other about how scary they are. People who've seen them (and lived) insist they look like small cat creatures, but not everybody believes that. Surely the most feared alien race in the galaxy would be scary? No, not really. If anything their voice was even more frightening then their physical form. Just by looking at them, you could jump to conclusions. Maybe they hate people because they got picked on when they were a simple minded creature? You don't know. Maybe. Their history is honestly none of your business. They look sort of like cats, yeah. You've said that before. They don't have a tail, though. If you had to guess, you'd think they'd be pretty strong. It looks like their right hand could crush your throat in a heartbeat. You've already mulled over the ways you could kill them physically, but you suppose they're so smart and so powerful (when it comes to weaponry and the like) for a reason.

They used to _hate _you. They would even scream at you when you had first come in contact with them. Their voice would drop from loud to quiet so suddenly you had to struggle to hear them. They almost sounded cute at first, but that was until their voice suddenly took on a far different tone. A glitch sounding growl of a voice. You don't even know where to begin. Your views on them changed with time. You grew to fearing them to liking them. And god *damn* did that feel weird. How many rules were you breaking here? What would the others say? You drove the Grox ships away from your allegiances before. They were so far into shock they wouldn't even speak to you. And you like those aliens. The aliens that terrorized the galaxy for years.. billions and billions of years. Your arms cross, and you let out a sigh. You've kept in contact with your home world for the five years you've been gone. They approve of the decision to make friends with the Grox. Like it'll keep the cyborgs away from that part of the galaxy. Away from your friends. And maybe it will. You don't have the heart to tell them it might not, because regardless of how friendly they are to you (compared to five years ago..) they still attack your ship.

You're well aware your ship is still hovering over one of the colonized Grox planets, and they're probably wondering just what the hell you're doing. You can hear the way their ships fire at you and man are you thankful you've got the shields up. Exhaling again, you spin around, treading back to your chair and sitting down, tail curling around your legs. Your second pair of arms rest on the handles, and you lean forward, fingers steepled. You lean forward, and with the press of a few buttons the cat-like cyborg shows up on your screen again. You wheel back, looking up at them. They greet you with a few glitchy words (it almost appears that the creature lags for a second, as he repeats the last bit of a word about four times) and you politely greet them back. They tell you to speak, and you rest your head on your clasped fingers. Clearing your throat, you straighten yourself out and tell him (you can only assume he's male, as most of the captains you've met are) you wish to speak about diplomacy. He doesn't seem too surprised, but when you tell him you'd like to form an allegiance he literally looks like you just shot him in the face. He looks *that* surprised. You'd actually smirk at him if you could, but your mouth doesn't exactly allow you to do so. Still, looking at the way his mouth gapes open a little for a second, if not for half of one, is funny to watch. As soon as he stopped, he straightens himself out, clears his throat and says he finds it beneficial for the Grox Empire, therefore he accepts. You ignore a beeping that comes off from another screen, tell him that's fantastic and that you'll speak to him about it later. The ships that were attacking you fly off, which is also pretty great.

Now you move to check what the beeping was. You're so ready to tell everybody you did it, that they'll stop attacking them because the Grox trust you enough to not do that now. You're about to open a few windows, but..

Oh. You just got hate mail from every empire in the galaxy.

Shit.

You didn't see this coming.


End file.
